


Fluffy February Day 4 - Halloween

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Carving pumpkins, Fallout Fluffy Feb, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Platonic Relationships, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: It's Halloween! Nora teaching Curie all about carving pumpkins.forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Curie & Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 4 - Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the original prompt list [@flufffebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

“So once we have finished carving them, then do we eat the gourds?” Curie asked

“Nope. Then you put a candle in them and leave them by your front door.” Nora said.

“But, what purpose does this serve? I do not understand.”

“Not everything needs a purpose. Some things are just for fun.”

“Are you sure this is not wasteful? Food is so scarce, and -”

“It’s fine. I made sure to check with Marcy that we had some surplus pumpkins, and turns out we got lucky.”

“All right. If you are sure.”

“I am sure. So, are you going for spooky or cute for yours?”

“I… do not know. Would it be all right if I drew out the designs first? To help me make up my mind?”

“Yeah, of course. Do you want me to get you a pencil?”

“Yes please!”

Nora got up and started looking around for a pencil. “I know we have some around here somewhere. Aha, here’s one!” She handed it over to Curie.

“Thank you very much.” She hovered the pencil over the newspapers they had laid out. “Umm… Mad- I mean, Nora?”

“Yeah?”

“If you please, what sort of faces are standard? That is, I am not sure what the gourd is supposed to look like.”

“Do you want me to show you a few sample designs?”

“That would be most helpful, thank you!”

“Okay, well, since this is your first time carving pumpkins, you’ll probably want to stick with basic shapes. So like triangles for the eyes, squares for the teeth, although you could mix it up a little and do triangle teeth too.”

“Pardon, the gourd faces have teeth? That seems… a little strange.”

“He doesn’t have to have teeth if you don’t want him to have teeth. It’s just the classic Jack O’Lanterns have these cute little square teeth.” Nora quickly drew up a little pumpkin face on the newspaper. “Like this.”

“Oh I see. Yes, that is very cute. Is that the best one?”

“I’m not sure there is one best one. They’re all unique.”

“Just like people!”

“Yeah, just like people.”

‘How do I make mine unique from yours?”

“It depends on what you want to emphasize, eyes, nose, or mouth, and what shapes you use to create each part. Round eyes with a triangle nose and a big happy mouth, or big triangle eyes with no nose and a little tiny smile. You get the idea.”

“I see. So like this?” She drew a face with big eyes, a tiny nose, and a great big grin.

“Yeah, that’s perfect!”

Curie beamed. “Thank you!”

“Now go ahead and draw that on your pumpkin, then hand me the pencil when you’re done so I can do mine.”

Curie carefully copied her design onto her pumpkin, then handed the pencil to Nora, who did the same.

“Great!” Nora said. “Now we start the carving!”

“Is this dangerous?”

“We’ll be careful. Don’t worry, if one of us does get hurt, I know a good doctor.”

“That is me, I am the doctor!”

“Yeah! Okay, so next, you want to take your knife, and carve a hole big enough for your hand to go in. We’re going to open these guys up and scoop their insides out.”

“Oh, I see. We must operate!”

Nora laughed. “Exactly!” She took her knife and carved a decent sized hole in the top of her pumpkin. “You want to do it at an angle so it’s easier for you to take the “lid” off. Like this.” She showed her the top piece of the pumpkin. “Now you try it.”

She handed the knife to Curie. Curie gently poked a hole in the top of the pumpkin and carved the first hole. “Am I doing this correctly?”

“See if you can fit your hand inside it.”

Curie stuck her hand inside, then giggled “Oh! It is slimy!”

“Yeah! It’s the best part of carving pumpkins. Besides the smell.”

“The smell is fantastic, yes.”

“Okay, next we want to scoop out all the seeds and put them in this jar. We’re going to need them for planting next year, so we want to make sure we keep them.”

“Okay, now we carve the face?” She asked once they finished scooping out the pumpkin guts.

“Yep! Go ahead and get started.”

Curie picked up the knife and cut out the first eye. “This is very fun! You did this every year?”

“Yeah, we did. Well, not so much when I was living by myself, but when I was a kid and then when I met Nate we’d do it every Halloween.”

“But it is not yet the thirty-first! Should we have waited?”

“No, you want to do it about a week or so before Halloween, that way you can have them out by your front door when trick-or-treaters come by.”

“And what are these “trick-or-treaters”? Is that the children with the candy and the costumes?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Children should not be eating all this candy! It is not healthy.”

“Oh yeah? What about Fancy Lads?”

She blushed. “That is different! I am an adult, and it is only an occasional treat.”

“So is Halloween candy!”

“Ooohh. Yes, I see now. That is understandable.” she finished cutting out the face, then turned the pumpkin so Nora could see it. “Et voila! It is done!”

“Very nice! It’s so cute!” She picked up the knife and started carving her pumpkin.

“Merci. This was fun! We should continue to do this every year.”

“Yeah, definitely. Maybe we can get more people involved. Make it a sort of family thing.”

“Yes, that would be wonderful.”

Nora finished craving hers. “Well, now all that’s left is to put candles in them and set them outside for everyone to see.”

“I have the candles right here.” She handed one to Nora and put hers in her pumpkin. “Do we light them now?”

“No, wait until it gets dark, then we’ll do it.”

“Ah, most logical. Very well, we shall wait a little longer.”

Once it had gotten dark, they set their pumpkins outside on the doorstep and lit the candles. To get the full effect of the Jack O’Lanterns, they stepped back to the sidewalk to admire their work. 

Curie clapped her hands in excitement. “They look magnificent! Thank you so very much for including me in your family tradition, mad- eh, Nora.”

Nora wrapped an arm around her. “You are my family, Curie. Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr, my ask box is always open [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
